Take my hand and come to dance
by Olympie
Summary: " Drago Malefoy est jugé non coupable de ses actes " " Miss Greengrass, je suis ravie de vous revoir " " Nous revoilà à Poudlard Blaise " " J'espère que je ne te dérange pas Astoria " " Tu le penses vraiment Drago ?" " On est amis, non ?" " Est-ce que par hasard Drago Malefoy se soucierai de moi ?" " Ce sont des moldus "Arrêtes ça tout de suite Granger, je t'interdis de t'en mêler"
1. Prologue

_Bonjour ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui une nouvelle fanfiction, _Take my hand, and come to dance_ qui n'est pas une traduction, mais j'ai un faible assez prononcé pour les titres anglais ! Enfin bref, on s'en fiche, donc je vais vous présenter un peu tout ça !_

_**Crédits : **__L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seul l'histoire est à moi_

_**Couple en action : **__Drago Malefoy __**x **__Astoria Greengrass_

_J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et je réponds à toute ! Hypothèses, spéculations, et autres devinettes sont les bienvenus ! Voilà, voilà ! Très bonne lecture à tous !_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**L**e bruit des rideaux qu'on tire violemment réveilla Drago, qui se cacha instantanément sous sa couette. Il sentit qu'elle s'avançait lentement vers lui, avec tendresse. Elle tira la couette d'un coup.

- Debout, paresseux ! Mon père vient déjeuner et il est déjà dix heures.

Drago ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi tard. Sa femme affichait un grand sourire mutin. Il posa les yeux sur l'horloge en face du lit. Six heures trente. Il poussa un nouveau grognement.

- Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Fourbe, marmonna-t-il.

En réponse, sa femme lui administra un énorme coup d'oreiller sur la tête.

- Drago Malefoy, tu as exactement dix minutes pour te lever, t'habiller et me rejoindre au salon.

Drago se redressa et la regarda partir. Certaines personnes avait prétendu qu'elle était devenue folle pendant la guerre. Qu'elle avait perdu une partie de son bon sens, que son séjour chez les moldus l'avait privé de sa noble éducation. Mais lui savait. Il savait qu'elle était juste un peu sonnée. Que bientôt elle reviendrait. Et qu'elle deviendrait celle qui l'aiderait, lui, enfin. Et il avait raison, elle était devenue sa femme, son Astoria. Elle était toujours aussi timide avec les inconnus, et quelquefois, des habitudes moldus ressortaient chez elle, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Ça lui changeait de toute ces sangs-purs fadent et identique qu'il avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter pendant la guerre. Toutes celles avec qui son père aurait voulu le voir marier.

Il repoussa sa couette et se leva. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Tout avait commencé si peu de temps auparavant et pourtant, cela lui semblait une éternité. Il replongea dans ses souvenirs en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Voilà, c'est un prologue très court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre un vient tout de suite !_


	2. Chapter 1

_Voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! Enjoy !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

**D**rago Abraxas Lucius Malefoy est jugé non-coupable de ses actes. Le tribunal admet que certaines circonstances l'ont poussé se rallier au camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est autorisé à entrer en possession d'une baguette, et à trouver un emploi au sein du Ministère. Il sera reconduit à son domicile dès ce soir.

Drago reprit sa respiration. Il inspira. Profondément. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était libre. Il regarda autour de lui. Harry Potter lui adressa un regard encouragent, quand Ron Weasley, lui, aurait pu l'assassiner d'un seul.

Un homme s'avança vers lui et d'un coup de baguette, le libéra des chaines qui lui brulaient les poignets. Sa mère se jeta à son cou. Elle pleurait, et rigolait en même temps. Il se libéra avec peine.

- Allez, Mère, venez il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Un homme s'avança vers eux.

- Mr Malefoy, Mrs Malefoy, veuillez me suivre, nous avons quelques formalités à régler.

Drago soupira bruyamment, alors que sa mère lui attraper la main en le trainant à la suite de l'employé du Ministère. Ils sortirent de la salle d'audience et parcoururent des dizaines de couloirs, grimpèrent dans trois ou quatre ascenseurs. Enfin, l'homme se décida à ouvrir un bureau.

- Entrez et asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Drago s'assit et regarda l'homme extirper quelques papiers d'une pile qui ne devait tenir qu'à l'aide de la magie.

- Mr Malefoy, vous êtes emprisonné depuis maintenant trois mois. Avez-vous eu connaissance des événements depuis votre emprisonnement ?

- Plus ou moins par les quelques visites de ma mère, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Nous sommes le cinq août aujourd'hui, commença l'employé du Ministère, la guerre s'est terminé le deux mai par la victoire de Harry Potter. Un nouveau gouvernement est mis en place sous la direction de Kingsley Shacklebolt**. **Une nouvelle classe s'est ouverte à Poudlard suite à la demande de la directrice, pour les élèves souhaitant passer leur ASPICS. Les examens auront exceptionnellement lieu avant les vacances de noël. Les élèves auront donc trois mois pour retrouver un niveau correct. Nous pensons que… Qu'il vous serez bénéfique d'intégrer cette classe en septembre et ain…

- Hors de question, coupa Drago.

- Drago, mon chéri, intervint Narcissa. Réfléchis, cela pourrait t'aider.

Drago soupira. Sa mère ne le lâcherait pas. Elle voudrait absolument qu'il retourne à Poudlard, qu'il obtienne ses ASPICS.

- Je réfléchirai, lâcha finalement Drago pour couper court à la conversation.

L'employé du Ministère hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

- Bien, maintenant quelques papiers que vous avez à signer Mr Malefoy.

Drago lut les grandes lignes des parchemins que lui tendit l'homme. Il apposa négligemment sa signature.

- Ce sera tout ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Souhaitez-vous entamer les formalités pour pouvoir rendre visite à votre père ?

Drago ne réfléchit qu'un instant.

- Non. Je l'ai assez vu pendant dix-huit ans.

- Drago, mon…

- Non Mère, je ne veux pas le voir pour l'instant, peut-être plus tard.

Sa mère n'insista pas.

- Et bien, voilà, je vais vous faire reconduire chez vous, annonça l'homme du Ministère.

Drago se leva en même temps que sa mère. Le fonctionnaire leur ouvrit la porte. Ils retraversèrent la dizaine de couloir et reprirent les quatre ascenseurs.

- Alors mon chéri, demanda Narcissa, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en rentrant ?

- Prendre des sous et me racheter une ba…

Drago était rentré dans une inconnue. La jeune fille était tombée par terre et se relevait maintenant avec l'aide de Mr Greengrass. Drago la reconnue alors. Astoria.

- Mlle Greengrass pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

- Ce n'est rien Drago, assura Mr Greengrass. Je vois que vous vous souvenez de ma fille cadette, Astoria.

Drago hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la voir depuis le… Début de la guerre.

Drago sentit Mr Greengrass se raidirent instantanément.

- Elle était chez de la famille à l'étranger, mais elle retournera à Poudlard dès septembre, expliqua-t-il.

Il regarda sa montre.

- Nous devons vous laissez, ce fut un plaisir de vous voir libre, Drago.

Astoria lui adressa un léger signe de tête avant de suivre son père. Narcissa glissa son bras sous celui de son fils.

- Allez mon chéri vient, tu dois te racheter une baguette !

OoO

Un homme apparut derrière le comptoir. Il avait une trentaine d'année, mais déjà quelques cheveux blancs faisaient leur apparition dans sa chevelure brune.

- Papa, je pense que notre client peut t'intéresser, hurla-t-il en direction de l'arrière-boutique quand il aperçût Drago.

Drago avait refusé que sa mère l'accompagne, mais maintenant il le regrettait. Les gens n'avaient cessé de le dévisager sur le Chemin de Traverse, chuchotant sur son passage. Et maintenant, il tombait sur un inconnu dans une boutique où il pensait trouver Ollivander –bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que cela soit bien mieux. Un vieil homme apparut à son tour derrière le comptoir. Le visage émacié, le crâne rasé, atrocement maigre, Drago mit un instant avant de la reconnaitre.

- Ollivander, chuchota-t-il.

- Drago Malefoy. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je… J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette.

- Mon fils va s'occuper de vous, déclara le vieil homme avant de s'éclipser.

OoO

Drago contemplais avec satisfaction sa nouvelle baguette. Vingt-cinq centimètre, bois de bouleau et crin de licorne. Elle était assez souple. Ollivander fils faisait du très bon travail. Il accrocha son nouvel étui à sa ceinture, et glissa sa nouvelle baguette dedans, avec délectation. Il n'avait pas eu de baguette sur lui depuis trois mois, et il n'avait pas eu de baguette à lui depuis… Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Drago se stoppa net.

Quatre hommes venaient de se poster devant lui.

- Ca ne serait pas Drago Malefoy ? Demanda théâtralement un gros moustachu.

- Si, Matt, c'est Drago Malefoy, répondit un autre gros moustachu.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient tous les quatre gros et moustachus.

- Un sale mangemort en liberté !

- Ouais, et tu sais qui n'est pas en liberté Matt ?

- Tous ceux que les mangemorts ont tués !

- Bonne réponse Matt !

Drago serra les dents. Là, ça puait. Vraiment. Ils étaient quatre. Contre un.

- Ecoutez, messieurs, tenta-t-il, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte, j'allais rentrer.

- Et tout le gens que tu as tué sale mangemort, siffla un des gros moustachu, eux, ils vont pas rentrés chez eux !

Drago serra encore une fois les dents. Bordel de merde. Il était mal. Les passants se contentaient de baisser les yeux, faisant mine de ne rien voir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se défendre, à peine sortit d'Azkaban.

- Allez, messieurs, laissez-moi partir.

Drago fit mine de faire un pas. Il se retrouva aussitôt embarquer par les deux hommes qui n'avaient rien dit jusque-là. Ils le traînèrent de force jusqu'une petite ruelle sombre, l'un des quatre frappa sauvagement Drago au visage.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait, à ce putain de mangemort ?

- Commencez par le lâcher, ordonna une voix derrière les quatre colosses. Et ensuite vous allez rentrer chez vos mères, et vite !

Le fameux Matt se retourna en poussant un petit grognement.

- Dégage fillette, laisse nous à nos…

- _Accio Drago_ !

Drago se sentit écartelé, et atterrit violemment sur une jeune femme blonde qui tomba sur les fesses. Elle se releva rapidement.

- _Crache limaces _!

Drago eut une grimace de dégout quand l'homme en face de lui se mit à cracher violemment de grosses limaces.

- Drago bouge, on se casse, s'exclama sa sauveuse.

Drago se releva d'un bon, et attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait. Ils coururent sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter, pliés en deux les mains sur les genoux. Drago leva enfin les yeux sur la personne qui l'avait sorti de cette foutue ruelle.

- Daphnée, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir, ironisa-t-il.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Drago, même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à jouer les héroïnes.

Drago se redressa avec une grimace de douleur. Son coude avait craqué sombrement pendant sa chute magique sur Daphnée, et il imaginé sans mal l'ecchymose bleuâtre qui devait de préparer à encercler son œil. Daphnée jeta un coup d'œil à l'élégante qu'elle avait au poignet.

- Je dois y aller, faudra qu'on aille boire un verre avec Blaise et Pansy un de ces jours.

Drago hocha la tête. Daphnée s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Je suis contente qu'ils t'aient laissé sortir Drago, murmura-t-elle avant de transplaner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que le début vous plait ! Faites-moi part de vos avis pour Poudlard, rien n'est encore décidé ! _

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 (demain en fait je pense) !_

_Bisous, bisous !_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre, mais j'ai été un peu occupé et pas pu écrire le chapitre 2 très vite ! Donc voilà voilà, pas plus de blabla et voilà pour vous !_

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**D**rago était allongé sur son lit. Il savoura la formidable sensation d'un lit soutenant ses os et tous les muscles de son corps. A Azkaban, il avait un paillasse et un bout de tissu que ses gardiens appelaient « couverture ». Il n'avait pas encore vu sa mère depuis qu'il était rentré. Elle était enfermée dans l'ancien bureau de son père, qui maintenant était le sien. Elle avait repris les affaires familiales avec brio. Drago tenta de mettre ses bras derrière sa tête, mais son coude le rappela à l'ordre. Son ventre attira son attention en gargouillant bruyamment. Il se leva avec peine, et partit à la recherche de sa mère. Il toqua à la porte du bureau, où, à l'époque de son père, il n'aurait jamais osé frapper.

- Entre mon chéri, l'invita sa mère.

Il poussa la porte. La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans ce bureau, le seigneur des Ténèbres était majestueusement assis sur un fauteuil devant la cheminé. Le fauteuil avait disparu. En fait, toute la pièce avait été refaite. Les murs autrefois vert et argent étaient maintenant peint dans des teintes plus chaudes, taupes et blanc cassé. Les seuls meubles qui semblaient ne pas avoir bougé étaient les nombreuses étagères qui supportaient les registres des affaires familiales sur les cent dernières années. La pièce lui sembla beaucoup plus lumineuse que dans son enfance, plus chaleureuse aussi.

Sa mère s'avança vers lui, au moment où son ventre se manifestait de nouveau. Narcissa lui sourit tendrement.

- Il n'est pas vraiment l'heure de manger, Drago, le sermonna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule installé dans le bureau. Dix-sept heures seize. Il adressa une petite grimace à sa mère. Cela non plus, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire au temps de son père.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'horaires ces trois derniers mois, mais je crois que l'on dinait très tôt.

- Va voir en cuisine, les elfes seront ravis de te servir un petit quelques choses, mais ne te gave pas, nous allons diner dehors ce soir.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

- Diner dehors ?

Il n'était jamais allé « diner dehors » avec ses parents. Quelquefois, ils avaient été invités à des galas, à des grands dîners, mais c'était rare que ses parents l'emmènent.

- Oui, Mrs Zabini nous a invités à diner pour fêter ta sortie d'Azkaban, expliqua sa mère.

- Blaise sera là ?

- Je pense oui.

Drago embrassa sa mère et se précipita dehors. Il allait revoir Blaise. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu était loin. Quelques semaines avant la bataille finale. Peut-être quelques mois. Son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé une ou deux lettres pendant qu'il était à Azkaban, mais il n'avait pas pu répondre. C'était déjà un privilège de pouvoir recevoir du courrier là-bas, et Drago se doutait que Blaise avait dû joindre des centaines des gallions à chaque lettres pour qu'il puisse les lires. La mère de Blaise était une très bonne amie à la sienne, si bien que lui et son ami se connaissait depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés physiquement. Blaise était mat de peau, Drago avait la peau la plus clair qui soit. Blaise avait des cheveux noirs de jais, Drago avait les cheveux blonds platine –et naturellement s'il vous plait. Et bien que Blaise et lui fasse sensiblement la même taille, les quelques mois à Azkaban avait beaucoup maigris Drago, qui déjà pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait commencé à dépérir pendant sa sixième année, et avait perdu du poids, des muscles. Etait devenu squelettique. C'était après avoir revu Blaise qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

Drago soupira de contentement en poussant la porte de la grande cuisine situé sous la salle à manger de son manoir. Une petite elfe –bien plus petite que la moyenne- se présenta devant lui.

- Que puis-je faire pour Drago Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Etonnamment, cela agaça Drago. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de tant de servitude.

- Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il.

La petite elfe s'exécuta immédiatement. Drago l'observa pendant quelques instants. Elle avait de grandes oreilles qui restaient bien droite sur sa tête, et un petit nez en trompette. Ses grands yeux marron observaient Drago.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Quirtidy.

- Bien, alors Quirtidy, est-ce que tu peux me donner du pain avec du chocolat ? Je meurs de faim !

La petite elfe lui adressa un petit sourire et partit en courant. Drago haussa les sourcils. Une elfe lui avait souri ? Du jamais vu. Au temps de son père, les elfes tremblaient tellement quand un Malefoy entrait dans cette cuisine que la plupart du temps, un d'eux faisait tombait quelque chose et était sévèrement puni. Quirtidy revint rapidement, avec une demi-baguette recouverte d'une tonne de chocolat.

- Voilà pour Drago Malefoy, claironna-t-elle.

Drago croqua dedans avec appétit. Il haussa de nouveau les sourcils en voyant que la petite chose attendait devant lui. Il entendit son ventre gargouiller. Il coupa son en-cas en deux, et tendit une moitié à Quirtidy. Il quitta la cuisine devant le regard admirateur d'une petite elfe.

OoO

- Mon cher Drago, je suis ravie de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, Mrs Zabini !

La mère de Blaise lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de se tourner vers Narcissa. Drago se tourna vers le grand escalier en bois qui grinçait violemment sous le poids de la personne qui les dévalait en courant. Drago eut à peine le temps de réagir que Blaise lui sautait dessus.

- Dray mon vieux, cria-t-il !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Blaise, grommela Drago en lui rendant son étreinte.

Blaise s'éloigna et scruta Drago de la tête au pied, rendant celui-ci mal à l'aise.

- Par Merlin Dray –le concerner poussa un petit grognement en lançant un regard noir à son ami- tu es… Maigre.

Ils s'éloignèrent de leurs mères respectives.

- Azkaban n'est pas franchement un quatre étoiles, tu pensais quoi ? Qu'on y mangeait comme des rois en jouant au Quidditch toute la journée ?

Blaise secoua la tête.

- Non mais, je t'ai quand même envoyé des colis de nourriture Dray.

Drago poussa un nouveau grognement. Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que ses anciens camarades l'appelaient « Dray ? ». Puis…

- Attend, tu as dit quoi ?

- Que je t'envoyais des colis de nourriture !

- Combien ?

- Cinq ou six mais… Tu ne les as pas reçus ? S'indigna Blaise.

Drago secoua la tête.

- Les enfoirés !

- Par pitié, surveille ton langage Blaise, intervint nonchalamment Daphnée, étalée de tout son long sur le lit de Blaise.

Elle se redressa, lissa les plis de sa jupe et adressa enfin un sourire aux garçons.

- Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin Drago ?

Drago lui rendit un sourire radieux. Daphnée était la seule qui ne l'affublait pas d'un « Dray » dès qu'elle le voyait.

- Mieux et toi ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- Parce que vous vous êtes vu ce matin ?

Daphnée lui rendit un sourire amoureux.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, Blaise.

Drago fronça les sourcils à son tour. Un sourire amoureux ? Blaise attrapa Daphnée par la taille.

- Vrai ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'y crois pas… Rassure-moi Blaise, tu as invité quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Théodore, Pansy, et Astoria, énuméra Daphnée toujours blottit contre Blaise.

- Astoria ? Releva Drago.

- Ma sœur, expliqua Daphnée en lui lançant un regard plein de reproche.

Drago hocha la tête.

- A quelle heure arrivent les autres ? Demanda Daphnée à Blaise.

- Théo devrait déjà être là, s'inquiéta-t-il. Il m'avait promis d'être là avant Drago.

- Arrête donc de geindre Blaise, le coupa Drago. Tu sais très bien que Théodore est toujours en retard.

- Oui, mais il aurait au moins pu faire un effort aujourd'hui !

- Evidemment, pour fêter la sortie d'Azkaban de ce pauvre Drago.

Drago se détourna, ignorant les appels de Daphnée et Blaise. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours eu un don pour les répliques dramatique. Et sans réfléchir, s'il vous plait !

OoO

Drago inspira profondément. Il connaissait le Manoir Zabini par cœur, et s'était réfugié sur la terrasse de la bibliothèque. Ainsi, il était au rez-de-chaussée, mais il n'avait pas eu à se rendre dans la salle de réception où discutait vivement sa mère, Mrs Zabini et son fiancé, futur mari numéro huit.

Drago soupira. Il s'était légèrement emporté, mais Blaise l'avait énervé. Pendant trois mois, il lui avait envoyé de la nourriture, des lettres, et maintenant qu'il était sorti, il lui organisait une petite fête avec tous ses « amis ».

Drago secoua la tête. Il ne voulait aucunement que Théodore soit à l'heure, ou que Pansy n'essaye pas de le mettre dans son lit. En vérité, il ne voulait même pas les voir. Cela faisait des années que Pansy l'agaçait, et même s'ils se supportaient, Drago et Théodore avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas se crier dessus à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient la plupart des sujets dont Drago adorait parler. Et maintenant, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de les voir. En fait, il aurait voulu passé une soirée tranquille avec son meilleur ami, sans aborder le sujet de Voldemort, Azkaban, ou encore la guerre. Drago soupira encore une fois.

L'idée que plus rien ne serait comme avant quand il était sorti lui avait effleuré l'esprit peu avant de quitté Azkaban, mais il l'avait vite effacé. Il avait préféré croire que quand il rentrerait, il retrouverait son insouciance, son manoir, et son égo surdimensionné. Mais non. Sa cinquième année était loin, et quand il y repensait aujourd'hui, il voyait en lui un petit con. Son manoir lui filait des sueurs froides et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder constamment derrière lui, s'attendant à voir n'importe quel Mangemort, ou encore son père, prêt à le torturer pour une raison absurde. Quant à son égo, il avait disparu, piétiné par Potter le sauvant par deux reprises au cour de la bataille de Poudlard.

- Drago ? L'appela doucement Daphnée.

Il se tourna se préparent à une réplique cinglante, qu'il ravala en apercevant Astoria.

- Miss Greengrass, je suis ravi de vous revoir, salua-t-il avec un signe de tête galant.

La jeune fille rougit immédiatement en lui rendant son signe de tête.

- Allez viens, le convainquis Daphnée, Théodore et Pansy sont là, on va passer à table.

Drago hocha la tête, en suivant la jeune femme et sa sœur. Il observa Astoria. Elle n'avait pas la prestance discrète de sa sœur, mais elle était indéniablement belle. Drago entra dans la salle à manger. Pansy lui sauta sauvagement dessus.

- Dray, gémit-elle, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

Drago adressa un regard suppliant à Daphnée.

- Hé, Pansy, je t'ai montré les boucles d'oreilles que Blaise m'a offert pour mon anniversaire, intervint-elle de sa voix la plus puérile. Elles sont dans mon sac, tu viens ?

Pansy lâcha Drago et suivit Daphnée en gloussant. Théodore s'approcha doucement.

- Salut Drago, je suis content de te voir, dit-il d'un ton froid.

C'était sûrement ça qui agaçait le plus Drago chez Théodore. Il semblait ne jamais ressentir aucune émotion. Et Merlin savait que Drago ne supportait pas que quelqu'un fasse ça mieux qui lui.

- A table les enfants, s'exclama Mrs Zabini en entrant dans la pièce.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Donc voilà, voilà ! Je ne fais pas de promesse pour le chapitre trois, avec le jour de l'an et je n'ai absolument pas commencé tous mes devoirs pour le lycée, alors bon ! Mais bientôt bientôt ! Bisous bisous !_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Avant que vous ne me jetiez des pierres, je sais, je sais, j'ai pas mal tardé pour ce chapitre, et c'est vrai que normalement je suis plus régulière, mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'avec la reprise des cours et une violente rechute dans Les Sims Médieval, baaaah... J'ai pas trop trop prit le temps. Et puis je bloque sur le chapitre 4, mais heureusement pour vous, j'avais ce chapitre en réserve donc voili, voilou ! J'essaye de faire au mieux !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**L**a maîtresse de maison les invita à s'asseoir. Ce qui avait déjà l'habitude de ce manoir se dirigèrent automatiquement vers leurs places. Drago haussa un sourcil en voyant Astoria assise aux côtés de sa sœur, à sa place habituelle. Astoria sentant que quelqu'un la fixait donna un petit coup de coude à sa sœur.

- Oh, Drago, intervint Daphnée. Ca ne te gêne pas qu'Astoria reste prêt de moi ?

- Parce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Grommela Drago en tirant la chaise prêt de la jeune Greengrass.

Astoria lui fit un sourire timide qui fit frissonner Drago qui se reprit aussitôt. Un Malefoy ne frissonne pas.

- Alors, commença sa mère avec un petit sourire, qui retourne à Poudlard en septembre ?

Drago se retint _in-extremis_ de jeter un regard noir à sa mère, il se tourna plutôt d'un air intéresser vers Daphnée qui prit la parole.

- Moi j'y retourne. Je tiens à avoir mes ASPICS, et à passer du temps avec Astoria, et puis, après tout ce n'est que trois mois.

- Je ne sais pas encore personnellement, expliqua Théodore. Je ne sais pas si je supporterai les chuchotements jusque dans ma salle commune.

- Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchis, dit Pansy en penchant la tête de côté.

Drago secoua la tête. Cette fille était vraiment stupide.

- Moi, en tout cas, j'y vais ! De toute façon j'ai besoin de mes examens pour aller à l'université, ajouta Blaise.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur Drago. Blaise y retournait, Daphnée aussi. Son meilleur ami, et une de ses amis les plus proches. Et aussi des centaines de personnes qui se souvenaient qu'il avait eu un jour, la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Heureusement, avec la mort de Voldemort, celle-ci c'était effacé, mais lui se souvenait très bien de la brulure qui lui broyait le bras quand son « maître » avait besoin de lui.

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'y ai pensé, mais je n'ai pas encore pesé le pour et le contre, finit-il par annoncer.

Le premier plat arriva sur la table, sûrement envoyé par les elfes de maisons, et les conversations se firent en petit groupe. Drago s'isola dans ces pensées quelques temps.

- Je pense que ça peut être bénéfique pour vous de retourner à Poudlard, Mr Malefoy, murmura Astoria, si doucement que Drago cru rêver, mais il vit qu'elle le regardait.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr miss Greengrass, la guerre est encore très proche.

- Il est vrai que les gens se souviennent Mr Malefoy, mais vous pouvez encore leur donner tort, ce que vous ne ferez pas en vous cachant comme un coupable.

Drago soupira bruyamment.

- Il se peut que vous ayez raison miss Greengrass, soupira Drago.

OoO

Drago avait envie de sortir en courant, criant, les bras au-dessus de la tête. Bref, il avait envie de fuir. Depuis leur court échange, Astoria n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, et coinçait entre elle et Pansy, il avait vite était condamné à écouter parler mode et bijoux. Il tapota distraitement le verre de Pansy qui tardait à sa remplir seul. Pansy lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de porter ledit verre à ses lèvres. Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça seule ? Drago prétexta une envie pressante et se leva de table. Il bifurqua pourtant un peu avant la porte des toilettes, traversa la bibliothèque et atteignit avec soulagement le balcon. Il s'adossa de tout son poids sur la barrière. Il avait du devenir légèrement claustrophobe pendant son séjour à Azkaban. Alors qu'avant, il passait sans mal ces dîners, était la plupart du temps le principal animateur de celui-ci, éclipsant Blaise. Mais aujourd'hui, il laissait sans problème sa place à Blaise, et avait beaucoup de mal à supporter les bavardages incessant de ses amis.

Quelqu'un toussota, visiblement mal à l'aise derrière lui.

- Ah, Théodore ce n'est que toi…

- Tu t'es visiblement trompé Drago, j'espère que tu n'as pas pris la terrasse de Mrs Zabini pour les toilettes, taquina ce dernier.

- Je ne suis pas encore totalement ivre, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, répondit doucement le jeune Malefoy.

- Etouffant n'est-ce pas ce dîner hein ?

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Avant, j'adorais ça, déclara Théodore. Vous écoutez débattre avec fougue, Blaise et toi, soupirer devant les remarques incessantes de Pansy, ou bien entendre Daphnée rire après avoir placé une réplique assassine à l'un d'entre nous. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne dis plus rien, Daphnée ne rit plus, Pansy me donne l'impression d'une enfant, et Blaise essaye tant bien que mal de faire quelque chose. C'est triste.

Drago observa Nott quelques instants. Il l'avait toujours prit pour quelqu'un de sans intérêt, superficiel et fade. Et même si le blond ne changeait pas encore totalement d'avis, il voyait son ancien camarade d'un autre œil.

- On est plus ces adolescents que rien ne pouvait atteindre maintenant, répondit finalement Drago. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de la dernière mode extravagante de Poudlard ou débattre contre Blaise sur qui de Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle est le plus nul en Quidditch. J'ai envie…

- De calme ? Compléta Théodore.

- C'est ça, de calme.

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien pendant quelques minutes, savourant l'un et l'autre, le calme qu'ils affectionnaient temps.

Puis un cri déchira la nuit.

OoO

Théodore fut le premier à réagir, au grand étonnement de Drago. Il saisit sa baguette et se lança dans le dédale de couloir qui emmenait à la salle à manger, talonné par Drago. Quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, la scène glaça le sang de Malefoy. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang sur la nappe blanche de Mrs Zabini, qui gisait au sol, la table renversée. De l'agitation. Blaise se battait en duel contre un homme masqué, Daphnée essayant de réanimer Pansy derrière lui. Drago fut plaqué par Théodore contre le mur, ainsi ils pouvaient voir la scène mais les gens dans la salle ne pouvaient pas les voir.

- Où sont ma mère, Mrs Zabini et le futur mari numéro huit ? Demanda Drago entre ses dents.

- Il s'appelle Jacques, et je ne les vois pas, marmonna Théodore en se penchant un peu plus pour voir les recoins de la pièce.

- Par le sang pourris des dragons, maudit le blond entre ses dents.

- Merlin, jura Nott, la sœur de Daphnée est toute seule…

Drago bondit. Il bouscula Théodore, et se jeta dans la mêlée. Un homme venait d'empoigner Astoria par le poignet, la tirant ainsi vers lui. La première chose qui sauta aux yeux de Drago fut la baguette d'Astoria par terre quelques mètres plus loin.

- _Stupefix _!

La hargne qu'il avait mise dans ce sort l'étonna lui-même. L'homme s'écroula en même temps que l'adversaire de Blaise. Drago se précipita vers Astoria.

- Miss Greengrass, vous allez bien ?

- Oui… Oui ça va. Merci…

Daphnée se jeta à son tour vers sa sœur.

- Tory, tu vas bien ?

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels. Pansy se frottait les yeux avec un air de chouette étonné, Blaise contemplait le désastre et Théodore envoyait un patronus prévenir les aurors. Quand le regard de Blaise croisa celui de Drago, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'écrier en même temps :

- Mère !

OoO

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence les garçons, vos mères ne sont plus ici, répéta pour une énième fois Théodore.

Drago le savait bien, mais il refusait de penser que quelqu'un avait pu enlever sa mère, et surtout, il essayait de ne pas penser au sang qui couvrait la nappe. Blaise, Théodore et lui avait fait trois fois le tour de toutes les pièces du manoir avant de partir à leur recherche dans le jardin. Les aurors avaient dû arriver entre temps, mais ils voulaient être sûrs que leurs mères ne se trouvaient pas quelque part sur le domaine.

- Allez viens Drago, allons voir comment vont les filles, et puis les aurors nous cherche sûrement, marmonna Blaise en faisant demi-tour.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant les cinq bonnes minutes qu'il leur fallut pour retrouver le Manoir. Daphnée se jeta dans les bras de Blaise dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle à manger où deux hommes inconnus les attendaient. Drago se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

- Messieurs, les salua un des deux aurors. Vous avez fouillé le domaine ?

- Dans ses moindres recoins, affirma Blaise. Aucune trace de nos mères ou du fiancé de la mienne. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne les ai même pas vus partir !

- Et vous, Mr Malefoy ?

Drago se tortilla mal à l'aise.

- Je…

- Nous n'étions pas dans la salle au moment de l'incident, nous prenions l'air sur la petite terrasse de la bibliothèque, intervint Théodore. Nous avons accouru dès que miss Parkinson a crié.

L'aurors hocha la tête et jeta un regard interrogatif à son collègue.

- Nous n'allons pas vous mentir, débuta celui-ci. Ce que vous venez de vivre est un événement isolé. Nous ferons tout ce qui nous est possible pour retrouver Mrs Malefoy et Zabini, ainsi que Mr Desmarais, mais nous risquons d'être souvent présent, si vous le permettez Mr Zabini.

Blaise fit un petit signe de la main aux deux aurors, qui commencèrent une conversation entre eux. Aussitôt le petit groupe se resserra automatiquement autour de Drago.

- Je propose que vous restiez tous dormir ici, commença Blaise.

Daphnée secoua la tête d'un air catégorique.

- Hors de question, je serais bien incapable de dormir ici, allons chez moi plutôt. Nous reviendrons demain matin. Les elfes s'occuperont de ces messieurs.

Pansy hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

- Alors allons-y, instaura Théodore.

Blaise parla quelques instants avec les aurors, qui approuvèrent leur décision, puis il attrapa la main de Daphnée. Ils se rendirent dans la bibliothèque, où trônait fièrement une belle cheminée largement assez grande pour y faire entrer deux personnes. Daphnée fut la première à y pénétrer.

- Manoir Greengrass !

De hautes flammes vertes l'emportèrent. Drago passa avant dernier. Il frissonna pendant le trajet, pourtant content d'aller au manoir des Greengrass. Contrairement à la plupart des manoirs de sangs-purs, il n'était ni froid ni austère. Au contraire, c'était une bâtisse chaleureuse décoré avec soin. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée alors que déjà Blaise arrivait.

- Je n'imaginais pas vraiment ma soirée comme ça, bougonna Pansy.

- Ca c'est sûr, ironisa Théodore.

Astoria se leva en reniflant.

- Excusez-moi, je vais aller dormir, murmura-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Pas vraiment bavarde ta sœur, continua Pansy à l'attention de Daphnée, qui lui lança un regard noir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'essaye de ne pas vous faire attendre trop trop trop longtemps ! Sûrement d'ici la fin de la semaine. Bisous, bisous !_


	5. Chapter 4

_Wouhouhou ! S'il vous plait ne me frappez pas, je sais, je sais, ça fait un peu longtemps que vous poireautez... J'ai pas mal de devoir en ce moment, et je suis assez fatiguée, mais promis je vais me rattraper ! Donc me voilà, me voilà, avec un chapitre un petit plus long que les précédents ! Enjoy ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire si vous aimez ou non :)_

_Réponses aux reviews_

_**Mama : Merci ! J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai envie de connaitre la suite *tousse*, mais que mes profs de lycée eux, de ne pas en avoir envie *soupir*, m'enfin, je vais essayer d'avancer :D**_

_AnonymousWizard : Merci, ça fait plaisir ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de fic Drago-Astoria, ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire dessus. J'espère que ma fanfiction va continuer à te plaire !_

_**Flyfly : En vérité, ce qui est arrivé à Mrs Malefoy, Zabini et le futur mari n°8 ne sera pas l'action principale, même si je vais m'en servir en trame de fond :D Enfin, j'espère que cela va te plaire quand même !**_

_Ju : Ça c'est sûr qu'Astoria ne laisse pas Drago indifférent ! Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer cela autrement ! Enfin, il va quand même vous falloir patienter un peu (beaucoup) avant de voir quoique ce soit ce concrétiser, puisque l'on va bientôt découvrir le caractère et l'histoire de notre petit Greengrass (mais je n'en dis pas plus). Pour Narcissa, et compagnie, désolée on ne va pas savoir tout de suite ! _

_Désolée à tous de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews sur la publication du chapitre précédent, c'est impardonnable, ça ne se reproduira plus :D Sur ceux, bonne lecture !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**D**rago regardait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Tout le monde était partis dormir, un par un le laissant finalement seul, sa tasse de chocolat chaud vide. L'image de la nappe pleine de sang le hantait avec force, et il avait l'étrange certitude que c'était celui de sa mère. Il frissonna. Il aurait bien aimait une couverture, et une autre tasse de chocolat chaud. Il aurait aussi bien aimait se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aurait bercé doucement. Drago eut un sourire ironique. Il ne s'était jamais blottit contre personne, et on ne l'avait plus bercé depuis qu'il était capable de marcher. Son père voulait faire de lui un mangemort, et on ne berçait, câlinait ou d'embrassait pas les mangemorts. Et il avait fait avec, pendant toute son enfance, il s'était contentait des brefs câlin qui sa mère s'accordait, et des bisous sur le front avant d'aller se coucher, quand son père n'était pas là. Drago secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça.

- Ah, Mr Malefoy, je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore là, murmura une petite voix dans son dos.

Astoria Greengrass se laissa tomber sur un autre des fauteuils de la salle, et déplia une couverture sur ses genoux. Drago observa la couverture avec envie. Il détourna les yeux et se reconcentra sur le feu.

- Je pensais que vous dormiez, dit-il simplement.

- J'ai essayé, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir…

- Je comprends.

- Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Moi quoi ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ?

- J… Je, balbutia Drago, je savais que je n'arriverai pas à dormir, alors je suis resté pour entretenir le feu.

Astoria hocha simplement la tête, fixant le feu. Drago l'observa quelques minutes. Ses cheveux châtains claires tombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Drago ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient naturellement aussi lisses, ou si elle utilisait un sort pour les lisser.

La jeune fille se racla discrètement la gorge.

- Vous voulez un autre chocolat chaud ?

Drago secoua la tête, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers une porte dissimulée derrière une tapisserie. Evidemment, chez les sangs-purs, on cachait la cuisine. Drago soupira encore. Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé cuisiner. A peine cette idée pensée, Drago étouffa un éclat de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait rire Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Pitié, on a le même âge, on pourrait peut-être commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire Drago ? Reprit Astoria en lui tendant sa tasse pleine de chocolat.

Drago se maudit en sentent une légère rougeur apparaitre sur ses joues. Il ne rougissait pas à proprement parler, mais il devenait un petit peu plus rose.

- Oh rien de très intéressant, lâcha-t-il finalement en portant sa tasse à sa bouche.

Astoria eut l'air contrarié mais n'insista pas. Drago avala une gorgée du chocolat qu'elle lui avait rapporté.

- Je veux que l'elfe qui a fait ça l'apprenne aux miens, s'exclama Drago. C'est délicieux !

Astoria devint soudainement cramoisi.

- Je… Enfin… C'est moi qui les ai préparés, balbutia-t-elle.

- Je crois que je ne sais même pas avec quoi ont fait un chocolat chaud, ironisa Drago.

Astoria lui rendit un petit sourire.

- C'est vraiment simple.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Demanda Daphnée en resserrant son peignoir autour de sa taille.

- On n'arrive pas à dormir, ni l'un, ni l'autre, justifia Drago. Et ni toi à ce que je vois !

Daphnée se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Capri, appela-t-elle.

Un petit elfe de maison apparut devant la jeune femme.

- Un chocolat chaud s'il te plait.

- Tout de suite miss Daphnée !

Astoria et Drago échangèrent un sourire complice alors que l'elfe disparaissait dans un _plop_ sonore.

OoO

Drago terminait sa quatrième tasse de chocolat chaud quand la pendule du salon sonna sept heures. Astoria étouffa un bâillement.

- Et bien, miss Greengrass, fatiguée ?

- Tu veux un café ? Evita la jeune fille.

Drago hocha la tête et la regarda sortir du petit salon. Daphnée était retournée se coucher peu de temps après son arriver, et ils avaient eu droit à une apparition de Pansy qui avait soif, ainsi que de Théodore qui cherchait quelque chose à manger. A aucun moment, ils n'avaient pensé ni l'un, ni l'autre à les imiter et à aller dans leur chambre. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement parlés toute la nuit, ni échangés de confidence attendrissante. Ils avaient parlé de l'ancienne coupe de cheveux de Daphnée, et de la robe apparemment horrible qu'avait porté Astoria au Bal des Trois Sorciers. Ils avaient abordés le sujet des elfes de maisons, mais leurs opinions divergeant, ils avaient vite changé de sujet pour parler du nouveau gouvernement. Bref, les sept dernières heures étaient passées étonnement vite. Drago soupira de bien être quand Astoria lui glissa un café bouillant entre les mains.

- J'ai supposé que tu le prenais sans sucre, mais au cas où, je t'en pose sur la table.

- Non merci, tu as vu juste, expliqua Drago en souriant.

Drago la regarda ajouter trois sucres dans son café, qui au vu de sa couleur, avait déjà été mélangé avec du lait. Ce n'était plus du café. Blaise entra en bâillant bruyamment.

- Salut Dray, miss Greengrass, salua-t-il en s'étirant.

Il renifla l'air. Drago souri. Il faisait ça depuis toujours, même si sa mère lui criait dessus à chaque fois.

- Je peux avoir du café moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il à Astoria. J'ai affreusement mal dormi…

Astoria se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Blaise se laissa tomber en soupirant.

- Alors Dray…

- Mon prénom est Drago, Blaise. Dra-go.

- Drago, reprit Blaise, à quelle heure es-tu monté ? Daphnée dit t'avoir vu bien après que l'on soit tous monté.

- Je ne suis pas monté, déclara le blond. Astoria m'a tenu compagnie.

- Elle t'a tenu compagnie ?

- Oui, Blaise, et je te vois venir, tu peux enlever tout de suite ce sourire narquois du coin de ta bouche. On a parlé coupe de cheveux et Bal des Trois Sorciers.

Astoria revint dans le salon, tendit sa tasse à Blaise et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec.

- Allez, Drago, il est sept heures, il est largement temps qu'on aille se préparer. Vous allez sûrement vouloir retourner chez Blaise, et moi j'ai… Des choses à faire.

Drago avala rapidement le reste de son café, et sauta sur ses pieds.

OoO

De l'eau bouillante s'écoulait sur les épaules de Drago. Il avait baissé la tête. L'image de sa mère le hantait. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de la voir. Il avait envie de savoir où elle était. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans la vitre de la douche qui se fendit. Il entendit de l'agitation derrière la porte. Il ouvrit la porte en verre avec prudence et noua une serviette autour de sa taille.

- _Alohomora _!

Blaise surgit dans la salle de bain, baguette en main, Astoria sur les talons.

- Bon sang, Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Drago posa son regard sur Astoria.

- Je… Je vous laisse, murmura-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Drago tourna le dos à Blaise et entreprit de discipliner un peu ses cheveux.

- Drago, gronda son ami dans son dos.

- J'ai juste mis un coup de poing dans la vitre Blaise, un petit coup de baguette et le problème est réglé.

- Je m'en fou royalement de cette vitre Drago ! Mais pourquoi avoir mis un coup de poing dedans ?

- J'en sais rien, grommela le blond.

- Drago, gronda encore une fois Blaise.

- Fou moi la paix, Zabini !

Blaise soupira.

- Non.

- Non, quoi Blaise ? Demanda Drago en soupirant.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu n'auras pas lâché ce peigne, réparé cette vitre, et dit pourquoi tu l'as maltraité comme ça.

Drago laissa tomber le peigne, attrapa sa baguette posée sur le lavabo.

- _Oculus reparo _! Content ? Deux objectifs sur trois de rempli, tu peux me laisser maintenant ?

- Comme tu voudras ! On part dans dix minutes, bouges.

Blaise claqua la porte derrière lui. Drago se sécha rapidement et s'habilla. Il soupira en observant les cernes qui encerclaient ses yeux. Il haussa les épaules, après tout il avait fait une nuit blance.

- Malefoy, bouges tes fesses de blondinet, où je te promets que je te stupefix pour te trainer aux nouvelles, hurla Blaise en bas des escaliers.

OoO

Le « tic-tac » de l'horloge du salon résonnait dans le silence. Drago ajusta du mieux qu'il put la chemise qu'il portait. Elle était une ou deux tailles au-dessus de la sienne, et il avait l'impression de ressembler à un clown. Daphnée soupira près de lui. Ils étaient assis tous les deux dans le salon des Zabini, pendant que Blaise faisait les cent pas sur le tapis hors de prix qui décorait le sol.

- Oui, Drago, on passera chez toi prendre des affaires si tu me promets d'arrêter de frapper dans les meubles de chez moi, soupira Daphnée en grimaçant.

- Je n'ai rien dit Daphnée, rétorqua Drago.

Blaise poussa un petit grognement.

- La façon dont tu ajustes ta chemise avec ton air de « je vous méprise tous bande de moldus » parle pour toi, répondit la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard noir.

Blaise poussa un nouveau grognement.

- Je n'ai aucun air qui a l'air de dire « je vous méprise tous bande de moldus », se défendit Drago. Et oui, j'ajuste ma chemise étant donné qu'elle doit avoir une ou deux tailles de trop !

- Si, tu as ce petit air qui représente tout ce qu'il y a de plus agaçant en toi !

- Ca suffit oui, grogna Blaise en arrêtant de tourner. Les aurors vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

L'horloge reprit ses droits sur le silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis Harry Potter entra dans le salon. Drago pinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigt, alors que Daphnée se levait et que Blaise se précipité devant l'Elu.

- Alors ? Demanda Blaise avec espoir.

- On a quelques pistes dont une plutôt concrète, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Potter, grommela Drago.

- Je suis là en tant qu'apprenti auror Malefoy, désolé si cela te dérange, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous, ou chez Daphnée, et d'attendre.

Daphnée passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de Blaise. Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

- Malefoy, je dois te parler en privé, annonça Harry.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Daphnée lui lança un regard noir. Il renonça.

- Je vous retrouve chez toi Daphnée, je connais l'adresse.

Blaise hocha la tête, et ils entrèrent dans la cheminée. Drago se laissa tomber avec nonchalance dans le fauteuil où il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Il leva des yeux blasé sur le héros de guerre.

- Ton père a demandé à te voir, lâcha Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Il a été mis au courant de la disparition de ta mère et il veut te voir.

- Il n'a pas été mis au fait que je ne veux pas le voir ?

- Si, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il a écrit une lettre, mais rien ne t'obliges à la lire, déclara le brun en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Drago haussa les sourcils, mais attrapa la lettre.

- C'est tout ?

- Il faut que tu envoies une lettre à Poudlard, pour dire si tu veux ou non, y retourné à la rentrée, et vite, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le vingt-cinq août. Deux semaines passent vite.

- Je peux y aller ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un signe de la main. Drago sauta dans la cheminée et se sauva chez les Greengrass.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Donc voili, voilou ! Au risque de me répéter, laissez des commentaires :D Bisous, bisous !


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour ! Alors euh... Bon oui, j'ai eu un petit passage à vide, où je n'avais plus trop envie d'écrire, mais je me suis fait violence et me voilà ! Donc le chapitre est un peu court, mais je vais essayer de vous mettre la suite assez rapidement, dans la semaine je pense !  
Bonne lecture :)_

_Réponses aux reviews _

_**Faenlgiec : Ton commentaire me laisse perplexe ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est positif ou pas :P Enfin, j'espère que la suite va te plaire en tout cas, et je suis contente que tu prennes le temps de me laisser des commentaires !**_

_Ju : Sisi, ton premier commentaire avait marché ! Mais j'ai été très contente de recevoir le deuxième aussi ! Désolée que tu doives attendre aussi longtemps :P Tout ira plus vite quand ils seront à Poudlard (parce que oui, il va y aller). Pour Blaise, c'est un personnage que j'ai toujours imaginé exactement comme ça, je suis ravie qu'il te plaise autant qu'à moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas cette nuit n'était que la première et la plus futile je pense. Après tout, pour l'instant Drago et Astoria se connaisse à peine ! Donc voilà, j'espère que malgré le temps tu seras encore prête à me laisser un commentaire aussi enthousiaste !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago regarda autour de lui et frissonna. Il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui, ici, au Manoir Malefoy. Encore moins quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres y avait élu domicile à son tour. Quirtidy, la petite elfe de maison, se matérialisa devant lui dans un petit _plop_.

- Drago Malefoy, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Aide-moi à préparer quelques affaires, je repars chez les Greengrass dans peu de temps.

La petite elfe hocha la tête plusieurs fois en vitesse et s'éclipsa. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers sa chambre, où il la retrouva en train de fourrer à toute vitesse des vêtements dans une petite valise.

- Combien de temps compte rester Drago Malefoy chez les Greengrass ?

Drago haussa les épaules, et déposa les quelques vêtements qu'il voulait à tous prix prendre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au fond du placard, entre Quirtidy qui prenait à toute vitesse la plupart des vêtements qui lui tomber sous la main, et Drago qui n'arrivait pas à ce décider, le placard se retrouva vide. Il restait, pendant à un cintre, une robe de sorciers aux couleurs de Serpentard. Drago l'attrapa, et congédia Quirtidy d'un geste de la main, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Elle était trop petite pour lui maintenant, c'était celle qu'il portait pendant sa sixième année. Un frisson le parcourut. Sa sixième année. Quelle joie, quel honneur de voir la famille Malefoy avoir l'occasion de se démarquer encore une fois. On lui avait répéter cela toute l'année. On lui avait demandé de tuer. De commettre un meurtre. Mais surtout, tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance. Dumbledore était le seul sorcier dont Voldemort avait peur. Alors pourquoi lui, jeune garçon de seize ans, n'aurait-il pas dû avoir peur ? Et il avait eu peur. Tellement peur. Si les autres mangemorts n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment-là, il aurait sûrement rejoins l'ordre du Phœnix.

On toqua doucement à la porte, ce qui tira Drago de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

Quirtidy entra comme une tempête.

- Miss Greengrass attend M. Malefoy en bas.

- Merci Quirtidy, tu peux retourner à ton travail.

La petite elfe partit comme elle était arrivée, sous le regard amusé de Drago. Il se leva et reposa la robe de Poudlard sur le cintre, avant de descendre. Il fut surpris de trouver Astoria assise sur le canapé de son salon. Il pensait que c'était Daphnée qui était venue le chercher. Quand la jeune femme entendit les bruits de pas dans l'escalier elle se leva et lissa les plis imaginaires de sa jupe.

- Daphnée m'a demandé de venir te chercher, elle tenait à superviser les elfes. Mère rentre ce soir, et Père demain, annonça-t-elle en souriant. Tu es prêt ?

Drago regarda une dernière fois autour de lui avant de hocher la tête.

Drago jura quand la lame du rasoir entailla sa joue. Il reposa l'engin de tortures et attrapa le petit flacon posait prêt du lavabo. Il tapota la plaie de la potion, et l'observa se refermer toute seul. Il rattrapa le rasoir et continua. Il tenait à être le plus présentable possible pour le retour de Mrs Greengrass. C'était une femme très élégante en toute circonstance. Il l'avait aperçu quelques fois pendant la guerre, toujours seule ou accompagner de Daphnée. Le jeune homme sursauta quand on toqua à la porte, s'entaillant une nouvelle fois la joue. Il poussa un petit grognement.

- Dray, Mrs Greengrass arrive dans dix minutes, il faut que tu te dépêches, annonça Blaise. Et arrête de te couper, tu vas finir défiguré !

- C'est bon, j'ai presque fini Blaise, j'arrive.

Drago posa son rasoir, soigna sa petite coupure, et rinça la mousse qui lui rester sur les joues. Blaise lui tendit une serviette et il s'essuya.

- Tu sais d'où Mrs Greengrass revient ? Demanda le blond à son ami.

- De France je crois.

- Et M. Greengrass ? Je ne l'ai presque pas vu pendant la guerre.

- Il était sous la protection de l'ordre du Phœnix. Il est revenu trois jours après la bataille, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait en ce moment.

- Il a toujours été un peu étrange, conclut Drago.

Blaise hocha la tête.

- Les garçons, appela Daphnée en bas des escaliers. Mère est là.

- Aller, c'est parti, grommela Blaise.

Mrs Greengrass se tenait devant ses deux filles. Elle les détaillait du regard, comme si elle cherchait à les évaluer.

- Daphnée, j'ai appris que tu t'étais inscrite pour rejoindre Poudlard en septembre, dans l'espoir d'obtenir tes ASPIC ?

- Oui, Mère.

- Bien, très bien. J'espère seulement que tu ne les rateras pas. Et toi Astoria ?

- Je retourne aussi à Poudlard en septembre, mère.

- Evidemment que tu retournes à Poudlard, mais en quelle année ?

- En sixième année, Mère. Père s'est arrangé avec Mrs Mcgonnagall, et Daphnée me donne des cours pour que je rattrape le niveau. J'ai passé mes BUSE la semaine dernière, et j'en ai obtenu huit.

- Notes ?

- Cinq optimal, deux efforts exceptionnel, et un acceptable, compléta Astoria qui avait l'air terriblement stressé.

- Et celle que tu as ratée ?

- Divination, avec un piètre.

- Bien, conclut Mrs Greengrass, on peut dire que tout ceci est plus que correcte. Je suis contente de toi Astoria.

Blaise se racla la gorge bruyamment. Drago et lui s'était arrêté en bas des escaliers en attendant que quelqu'un les remarques, mais assister à cette scène sans y être convier était assez embarrassant.

- Ah, bonjour les garçons, salua Mrs Greengrass en se retournant. Je suis ravie que mes filles vous ai convié à vivre ici le temps que l'on retrouve vos mères, je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur elles.

- C'est nous qui vous remercions, s'entendit répondre Drago.

Blaise hocha la tête. Mrs Greengrass s'excusa puis retourna dans son bureau. Astoria poussa alors un soupir de soulagement. Daphnée lui passa une main amicale dans le dos.

- Tu t'en es très bien sortie Astoria, la réconforta-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, Mère est toujours froide dans sa façon de parler, mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Astoria hocha la tête, mais elle avait l'air bouleversé. Elle partit dans sa chambre, et Drago eut l'impression qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas qu'ils la voient pleurer. Daphnée secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur puis reporta son attention sur les garçons.

- Drago, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-elle sur un ton qui rappelait beaucoup sa mère.

- De ?

- Ce matin, répondit Blaise.

- Pour ?

Daphnée poussa un grand soupir.

- Le coup de poing que tu as donné dans la douche ?

Drago poussa un soupir à son tour.

- Pourquoi vous ne me laissez simplement pas tranquille, d'accord ?

Il décida alors qu'il était temps de faire comme Astoria, et ce retira dans sa chambre.

Drago était allongé sur son lit. Il tournait la lettre de son père entre ses mains. L'enveloppe était vierge, excepté son nom, qui n'avait pas été écrit par son père. Il se demandait bien ce qu'un homme qui n'avait jamais rien eu à lui dire en dix-huit ans, aurait à lui dire aujourd'hui, alors il n'avait pas beaucoup envie de l'ouvrir. Mais d'un côté, sa curiosité presque maladive lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de la lire. Il la retourna encore une fois dans l'espoir de voir apparaître un signe pour le convaincre ou non cette lettre. Il la jeta négligemment sur la petite table de nuit près du lit en soupirant. Il se frotta le visage. Il avait envie de dormir, mais il était encore tôt, et il aurait encore le droit à une remarque de la part de Daphnée si elle devait venir le réveiller. Il regarda sa montre. Dix-huit heures sept. Il se leva d'un bon, lissa ses vêtements et descendit en direction de la salle à manger. Même s'il n'était pas encore l'heure, il savait qu'il y trouverait ses amis, avec qui peut être il pourrait avoir une conversation normal, pour une fois. Il arrivait derrière la porte entrouverte quand il entendit la voix de Daphnée :

- Il est vraiment encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Je ne le comprends pas.

- Parce que tu as déjà compris Drago ? Répondit Blaise.

- Blaise, s'il te plait ! Il a toujours été instable, impulsif, lunatique, mais jamais autant.

Instable, impulsif et lunatique ? Drago haussa les sourcils.

- Son père est en prison et sa mère vient d'être enlevée Daphnée. Soit indulgente avec lui. Drago est paumé, c'est tout.

Drago n'avait pas l'impression d'être « paumé » lui.

- Il faut qu'on arrive à le convaincre de revenir à Poudlard avec nous, annonça Daphnée. Ça lui ferait du bien.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, rétorqua Blaise. Il a quitté Poudlard il y a plus longtemps que nous, et sa dernière année là-bas a été plus que… Mauvaise pour lui.

« Mauvaise » ? Drago se demanda si Blaise tentait un euphémisme ou s'il était sérieux. Daphnée poussa un gros soupir.

- Je sais, Blaise. Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'il a vécu cette année-là. J'étais bien trop focalisée sur mes propres problèmes pour me rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

- Laisse-moi deux trois jours, je lui parlerai de Poudlard, tenta Blaise.

Drago secoua la tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas, pour une fois, le laisser tranquille ? Il sursauta quand on posa une main sur son épaule. Astoria était derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ta sixième année ? Demanda-t-elle sans aucun tact.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Voilà, voilà ! J'essaye de faire vite :)  
Merci à mes lecteurs qui malgré mon retard vont venir lire encore !  
Bisous, bisous !_


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà, comme promis assez rapidement pour une suite... Mouvementer ! Mais je ne dirai rien et je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy :)_

_Réponses aux (à la) reviews :_

_**Mini-Ju : Ah, désolée, tu risques de rester un peu sur ta faim avec ce chapitre. Enfin tu vas voir, mais le récit de la sixième année, ce n'est pas vraiment là. Et on va commençait à entrevoir pourquoi Astoria est si gênée de parler à sa mère mais on ne le saura que dans un ou deux chapitres ! **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cerveau de Drago se vida. Il n'avait pas spécialement _envie _de raconter ça. Surtout pas à Astoria. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était jamais que la petite sœur de Daphnée. Mais elle lui semblait si innocente, elle, qu'il ne se voyait pas lui raconter comme il avait contribué au meurtre du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

- Je… Enfin… C'est… Délicat, bredouilla-t-il.

Astoria leva les sourcils.

- Délicat ? A cause de la bataille du Ministère ?

Drago pesta intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle avoir était élevée dans une des familles les plus nobles des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et faire preuve d'aussi peu de tact ?

- Entre autre, murmura-t-il.

- Parce que ton père était déjà à Azkaban ?

Drago haussa les sourcils. Là, c'était vraiment grave. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit de ne pas poser trop de questions sur un sujet sensible ?

- Oui et non, répondit-il.

Astoria eut enfin l'air de se rendre compte que le sujet le gêner. Elle fixa la porte quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir et de s'y engageait. Drago fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête avant de la suivre dans la salle à manger. Le regard mi désapprobateur mi plein de pitié que posa Daphnée sur lui l'agaça encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce. Blaise le rattrapa aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore Drago ?

- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe où ? Avec qui ? Développe Blaise, parce que là, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu attends comme réponse.

- Drago, ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi, gronda Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il fit un pas en avant mais Blaise l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Tu sais très bien que s'il se passe quoi que ce soit tu peux m'en parler.

Drago se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis instable, impulsif et lunatique ? Que vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment compris ? Que je suis paumé ? Qu'il faut être indulgent avec moi ? Que j'attends avec impatience de retourner à Poudlard avec vous ?

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il essaya de ne pas hausser la voix pour ne pas alerter ni Daphnée ni Astoria.

- Et bien non Blaise ! Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard, et je n'ai ni envie de votre indulgence et encore moins de votre pitié. Je veux juste retrouver mes amis Blaise. Ceux qui ne me parlait pas tout le temps de mes problèmes et ne prenait pas cette air triste dès que j'entrais dans une pièce.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai j'oubliais, répondit Blaise qui cette fois avait vraiment l'air énervé, monsieur Drago est une victime ici ! Mais mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, Malefoy, moi aussi ma mère a été enlevé, et si on s'inquiète pour toi avec Daphnée, Théodore et Pansy, c'est justement parce que nous sommes tes amis ! On s'est inquiétés pour toi en sixième année parce qu'on ne savait pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avait demandé, et on a jamais arrêté ! Mais aujourd'hui on est adulte, Drago. Et tu peux prendre tes propres décisions, et ça nous inquiète encore plus.

Drago allait répondre quand Daphnée les appela pour qu'il se mette à table.

Le repas paru incroyablement long à Drago. Il était assis à côté de Blaise, et en face d'Astoria. Tous les deux lui jetait régulièrement des regards interrogateurs, et cela l'agaçait. Mrs Greengrass elle, dirigeait la conversation d'une voix douce. Drago se demandait alors pourquoi Astoria avait été si chamboulée après lui avoir parlé. Alors dès que ce maudit repas toucha à sa fin, Drago se leva et quitta la pièce. Il alla directement dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et rebondit mollement sur le matelas. Il soupira. Il avait horreur de se faire passer pour la victime, et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait faire depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Il était sous-tension, et cela ne lui réussissais pas. Chaque mot de Blaise le lui avait fait comprendre. Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu, mais il ne voyait pas comment. Trop de choses lui tournaient dans la tête, et il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de penser juste quelques secondes. Il hésita quelques instants, mais tandis sa main vers la lettre de son père. Il l'ouvrit, la déplia, et ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément.

_Drago, _

_J'avais déjà conscience de ton incompétence en matière de… De tout. Mais quand j'ai appris que ta mère s'était faite enlevé sous ton nez, ça n'a fait que me le confirmer. Que faisais-tu ? J'espère pour toi que Harry Potter arrivera à la retrouver, puisque tu n'as même pas été capable de la protéger quelques heures. J'ai ensuite appris qu'au lieu de rentrer dignement protéger notre demeure, tu avais fuis chez les Greengrass. J'espère pour toi qu'ils vont accepter de t'héberger plus longtemps, car dès que je sortirai, tu ne mettras plus un pied chez nous. Commence à te chercher du travail Drago, car tu n'auras rien de moi. Pas une mornille. Change de nom, d'identité, ou ne le fait pas. Fait ce que tu veux, mais dès aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus un Malefoy._

Son père avait déjà était dur avec lui. Il avait même était cruel quelques fois. En fait, son père n'avait jamais était tendre, il avait toujours crié contre lui, l'avait toujours vivement critiqué. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi dur. Il ne lui avait jamais dit _ça_. « Tu n'es plus un Malefoy ». Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais son père venait de le renier. Il se força à lâcher la lettre des yeux, et à respirer. Il la reposa calmement sur sa table de chevet et tenta de réfléchir. Son père était à Azkaban, par conséquent, c'était sa mère qui avait tous les pouvoirs sur les comptes et les propriétés des Malefoy. Mais sa mère avait disparu. Qui en était le gérant maintenant ? Son père n'avait ni frère, ni sœur. Du côté de sa mère peut être… Drago frissonna. Merlin, il espérait qu'Andromeda n'était pas la nouvelle gérante de la fortune Malefoy. Il se voyait très mal aller la supplier de lui donner quelques choses. Il soupira. Il avait horreur de le reconnaitre, mais là, tout de suite, il avait besoin de Blaise. Il se leva, attrapa la lettre et partit à la recherche de son ami. Il se dirigea vers le petit salon, où il avait passé la nuit avec Astoria. Personne. Le grand salon était tout aussi vide. Les feux crépitaient joyeusement dans les différentes cheminées de la maison, mais personne ne profitait de leur chaleur. Il ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait, ses pas se dirigeant tout seuls dans la grande demeure des Greengrass. Il fonça dans Astoria.

- Bonsoir Drago.

- Ah, pardonne moi, je ne faisais pas attention, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Blaise.

- Il est dans la chambre voisine à celle de mes parents. Mère n'a pas voulu qu'il dorme avec Daphnée, expliqua-t-elle. Tu devrais l'y trouver.

- Merci !

Il commença à s'éloigna quand la voix d'Astoria la rappela.

- Drago ?

Il se retourna. Elle était juste derrière lui.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle des trémolos dans la voix. Je ne voulais pas te gêner.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est rien Astoria, répondit-il doucement.

Drago ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle fit ensuite. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il resta quelques instants les bras ballants, puis les referma timidement autour de la jeune fille qui pleurait maintenant à chaude larmes.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave Astoria, c'est juste gênant pour moi, mais je ne t'en veux pas, murmura-t-il.

Elle essaya de dire quelques choses, mais elle était secouée de sanglots. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Drago n'avait absolument aucun talent par réconforter les gens. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Drago soupira. Si Mrs Greengrass les trouvait comme ça au milieu du couloir, Astoria risquait d'être encore plus bouleversée.

- Astoria, il faut qu'on bouge, ta mère arrive.

A la mention de sa mère, la jeune fille reprit ses esprits. Elle renifla, et se détacha de Drago –Merlin qu'il était gêné. Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira sur quelques mètres avant d'ouvrir une porte et de le tirer dans une pièce. La lumière s'alluma d'elle-même, et Drago découvrit une grande chambre, très confortable. Il se racla la gorge.

- Astoria, est-ce que c'est ta chambre ?

La jeune fille leva sur lui un regard encore plein de stress. Merlin, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que sa mère les trouve tous les deux au milieu d'un couloir après que tout le monde soit retournés dans sa chambre. On toqua doucement à la porte.

- Astoria ? Appela la voix froide de Mrs Greengrass.

- Merlin, chuchota Astoria.

Drago regarda vivement autour de lui. Le grand placard. En trois enjambés, il avait atteint la porte du placard, dans lequel il entra aisément. Astoria respira profondément et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Bonsoir Mère !

- Astoria, nous devons parler, annonça Mrs Greengrass en entrant dans la pièce.

Drago avait laissé la porte du placard entrouverte pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais maintenant il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il était juste en face de Mrs Greengrass.

- De ? Demanda innocemment Astoria.

Il soupira de soulagement quand Mrs Greengrass se tourna pour faire face à Astoria.

- Ton attitude envers-moi. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si… Bouleversé quand je te parle ?

Astoria rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce que Drago trouva adorable.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Mère, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est à cette moldue que tu penses encore ? Demanda sèchement Mrs Greengrass. Parce qu'il est temps que tu l'oublies Astoria, c'est moi ta mère, et même si je ne suis pas souvent là, tu peux compter sur moi.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Astoria commit une erreur. Elle jeta un regard paniquée vers le placard où était cachée Drago. Un regard pas vraiment discret qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Ni de Drago, ni de Mrs Greengrass, qui se retourna. Drago retint sa respiration, comme si ça pouvait convaincre Mrs Greengrass de ne pas faire attention à ce maudit placard. Bien entendu, ça ne marcha pas. Elle avança d'un pas décidé vers le meuble.

- Non, Mère, s'exclama Astoria. Il… Il n'y a rien dans ce placard.

« Bien, crédibilité zéro » pensa Drago, qui tentait de se cacher derrière les robes et autres vêtements de la jeune fille. Mrs Greengrass s'arrêta devant le placard et se retourna vers sa fille.

- Astoria, si tu me dis ce que tu caches dans cette penderie, je ne l'ouvrirai pas, annonça-t-elle.

Drago se força à ne pas soupirer de soulagement… Jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria se remette à paniquer. Merlin, mentir n'était pourtant pas si compliqué.

- Alors, j'attends, renchéri la mère de la jeune fille.

- Je… Mère, s'il vous plait… Ce…

Mrs Greengrass secoua la tête et ouvrit le placard.

- Je vous promets que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, s'entendit dire Drago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je suis sadique, mais j'aime bien. J'essaye de vous mettre la suite rapidement ne vous inquiétez pas ! Entre autre, dans les prochains chapitres ne comprendront pourquoi Astoria est si bouleversée quand il s'agit de parler à sa mère !  
Bisous, bisous !_


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Je ne blablate pas trop, je vous laisse découvrir comment Astoria et Drago vont s'en sortir (même si c'est plutôt simple au final) ! M'enfin, lisez !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Mini-Ju : En même temps, Lucius est une personne horrible, donc bon ! J'espère que ce chapitre-là te laissera moins sur ta fin ! Merci pour tous tes commentaires, c'est vraiment motivant !**_

_DanseEl : Merci beaucoup ! _

_**Evy Devy : Merci de laisser une trace ! Beaucoup de lecteurs ne le font malheureusement pas et pourtant c'est extrêmement motivant pour un auteur d'avoir des gens qui laisse un commentaire même pour dire « Coucou, j'adore continues » ! **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Astoria était devenue toute rouge, et Drago venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu toute crédibilité quand il avait assuré à Mrs Greengrass que « ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle croyait » en sortant du placard de sa fille. Mrs Greengrass tournait en rond dans la pièce en se pinçant l'arrête de nez. Drago était toujours devant son placard, et Astoria s'était assise sur son lit.

- Explications ? Demanda simplement Mrs Greengrass.

Astoria jeta un regard paniqué à Drago qui soupira.

- Je maintiens que ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, commença Drago. On s'est rencontrés dans le couloir alors que je cherchais Blaise, et Astoria m'a indiqué qu'il était dans la chambre voisine à la vôtre alors…

- Alors tu es venu te cacher dans le placard de ma plus jeune fille ?

- Mère, laissez le finir, intervint Astoria.

Drago maudit intérieurement la jeune fille. Elle aurait pu lui dire : « Allez, Drago, démerdes toi maintenant », qu'il l'aurait compris exactement la même chose.

- Donc, j'allais partir voir Blaise quand Astoria a voulu me parler de… Potion, pour que je l'aide à comprendre quelques choses sur une potion un peu difficile, alors je suis venu là. Et quand on vous a entendu, on a … Paniqué.

Mrs Greengrass soupira.

- Pourquoi diable, avez-vous paniqué ? Par le chapeau de Merlin, je ne suis pas aussi aigri que vous semblez le penser, j'aurais compris que vous étiez en train de travailler.

- Je suis désolée, Mère, annonça Astoria.

- Bien, continua Mrs Greengrass, Drago, j'aimerai que la conversation que tu as épiée depuis le placard reste confidentielle. Tu peux retourner à la recherche de Blaise, maintenant. Il est dans sa chambre.

Drago hocha la tête et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Il soupira avec soulagement en fermant la porte.

OoO

Drago tambourina à la chambre de Blaise, qui ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est n'est pas la peine de montrer tes liens de parentés avec les ogres Drago, je les connais.

- Merci Blaise, ça me touche, rétorqua Drago en entrant dans la petite chambre.

Blaise referma la porte et se vautra sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me faut l'honneur de ta visite Dray ?

Drago sortit la lettre de son père, et la lança à son ami.

- Elle est froissée Dray, tu pourrais prendre un peu soin de tes affaires, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

- Lis, tu vas comprendre pourquoi, grogna Drago.

Blaise eut l'air étonné mais ne dit rien et parcourut la lettre des yeux. Son visage se décomposa petit à petit.

- Ton père te… Déshérites là, non ?

- Bravo Blaise, rétorqua Drago. Tu as trouvé ça tout seul, ou on t'a aidé ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, et relut la lettre.

- Pas la peine de t'esquinter les yeux Blaise, je l'ai relu trois fois, et je n'ai rien vu de nouveau. Mais…

- Parce qu'il y a un « mais » ?

- Laisse-moi parler au moins. Mon père étant à Azkaban, il n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur les finances de la famille Malefoy…

- Alors ta mère, coupa le black, est la nouvelles gérantes. Mais…

- Si tu arrêtais de me couper Blaise, je pourrais t'expliquer. Donc, oui, ma mère est la nouvelle gérante, mais comme… Elle a disparu, le plus proche membre de la famille c'est…

- Toi !

Drago s'arrêta net. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais il avait dix-sept ans maintenant. Il était majeur. Il était le gérant de la fortune familial. Il se jeta sur Blaise et le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci mon vieux, je savais que j'avais dû oublier un détail. Je te revaudrai ça.

Blaise avait l'air totalement désorienté quand Drago sa chambre.

OoO

Drago était partagé. Il jubilait presque de pouvoir envoyer une lettre à son père lui disant qu'il pouvait le renier, c'était lui qui garderait la fortune Malefoy, mais il savait qu'il ne devait ça qu'aux gens qui avait enlevé sa mère. En y pensant, il n'était plus si pressé que ça d'envoyer une lettre à son père. A son regret une vérité le frappa. Il devait parler à Harry Potter. Il attrapa sa plume avec appréhension et la trempa dans l'encre en réfléchissant quelques instants. « Et puis, merde, ce n'est jamais que Potter, je ne vais sûrement pas mettre les formes ».

_Potter, _

_Je dois te parler. Demain, 9h devant la boutique des frères Weasley. _

_Drago Malefoy._

Plus simple, ce n'était pas possible. Il ouvrit lentement la cage de son hibou grand-duc –le deuxième qu'il avait eu à la fin de la sixième année- qui poussa un hululement ravi en montant sur son bras. Drago lui caressa distraitement la tête pour l'inciter à descendre sur le bureau. Il roula le bout de parchemin où il avait écrit sa lettre et l'attacha à la patte du hibou. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et l'oiseau sortit avec de grands coups d'ailes. Le jeune homme ferma la fenêtre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y penser qu'il s'endormit.

OoO

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. On venait de lui tirer sa couette et d'ouvrir la fenêtre, par laquelle on secoua la malheureuse couverture. Drago poussa un grognement et prit un oreiller qu'il abattit sur sa tête –un peu trop violemment à son goût- et tenta de garder les yeux fermement fermés.

- Drago Abraxas Lucius Malefoy, bouge tes petites fesses de blondinet, cria Blaise en lui arrachant son oreiller.

- Mes petites fesses t'emmerdent, Blaise, grogna Drago en tournant le dos à son ami.

Blaise eut un petit rire qui alarma le jeune homme. Son ami avait vraiment l'air amusé.

- Ah, mon cher ami, rigola-t-il encore, si tu avais vu la tête de Mrs Greengrass quand elle a ouvert la porte à un Harry Potter fou furieux contre toi, je pense que tu rigolerais.

Drago poussa un début de nouveau grognement avant de se redresser d'un coup.

- Quel heure est-il Blaise ?

Son ami lui adressa un grand sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Je serai toi, je peux te dire que je m'habillerai en quatrième vitesse, chantonna Blaise dans le couloir.

Drago sauta de son lit, enleva ses vêtements de la veille et partit rapidement à la recherche de sa baguette. Il la trouva, l'agita autour de lui –de le but d'enlever quelques odeurs disgracieuse- et enfila un jean qu'il trouva dans son placard. Il prit une chemise dans la commode passa ses bras dedans en se précipitant dans les escaliers. Il boutonnait le dernier bouton de sa chemise quand il arriva au salon, où l'attendait un Harry Potter furieux, un Blaise plié en deux, une Daphnée visiblement amusée, une Astoria gênée et une Mrs Greengrass apparemment perplexe.

- Quel heure est-il ? Demanda finalement Drago après quelques secondes de silence.

- Dix heures et demie, Malefoy, grogna Potter. Tu sais que déjà, j'ai été assez énervé de recevoir une lettre de ta part me disant que tu devais me parler et me donnant rendez-vous sans me demander si cela me convenait, mais je crois que le summum de… De ton inconvenance, c'est quand je t'ai attendu pendant une demi-heure devant le magasin Weasley !

Potter était maintenant à moitié en train de crier. Blaise pouffa et Daphnée lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Hé, bien, nous allons vous laissez discuter, annonça Mrs Greengrass en trainant Astoria derrière elle.

Blaise se posta à côté de Drago alors que Daphnée sortait derrière sa mère et sa sœur.

- Je suis désolée Potter, je pensais être levé et… J'étais visiblement plus fatigué que je ne le pensais.

Le brun secoua la tête.

- C'est bon, maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais me voir.

- J'ai lu la lettre de mon père, il me renie.

Potter eut l'air vaguement amusé, ce qui agaça Drago, mais le blond ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment la bonne position pour faire une remarque au jeune auror.

- De toute façon, ton père est à Azkaban, confirma Potter. Il n'a aucun pouvoir, il ne peut pas te renier.

Blaise leva simplement la main et Drago tapa dedans.

- Donc c'est ma mère la gérante de la fortune familiale ?

Le balafré fronça les sourcils. Il eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants.

- Aucune idée, répondit-il finalement. Peut-être… Hermione doit savoir.

Drago allait dire quelques choses mais Blaise lui attrapa le bras et parla à sa place :

- Pourquoi Granger ? Elle n'est pas dans la justice à ce que j'en sais.

- Non, admit Potter, mais on sait tous les trois qu'Hermione sait plein de choses, même improbable.

Drago grogna.

- Tu n'as pas plutôt quelqu'un qui travaillerait au département de la justice Potter ? Interrogea Blaise avec espoir.

« L'élu » eut –encore une fois- un petit sourire, celui qui agaçait tant Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Demander quelque chose à Hermione vous dérange ?

- Tu veux une réponse ou c'était une question rhétorique ? Ironisa Drago.

- Voyons Drago, le grand Harry Potter connait déjà les réponses, continua Blaise sur la même lancée.

Potter secoua la tête en souriant visiblement amusé par le manège des deux amis.

- Je connais quelqu'un, annonça-t-il finalement, je lui enverrai une lettre en lui exposant ton cas et je t'enverrai la réponse.

Drago hocha la tête. Il se passa quelques secondes et l'atmosphère devint plus lourde tout à coup, et Blaise ouvrit la bouche une ou deux fois avant de poser enfin la question.

- Et… Pour nos mères ? Ça avance ?

Le jeune auror eut l'air gêné.

- On a quelques piste, mais…

- Potter, s'il te plat, ne tourne pas autour du pot, grommela Drago.

- La piste la plus sérieuse qu'on ait tourne en rond.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, on est remontés jusqu'à un petit crépuscule extrémiste anti-mangemort.

- Anti-mangemort ? Interrogea Blaise.

- Des purificateurs, expliqua le brun. Ils prônent la… Purification du monde de tous les mangemorts possibles et connut.

Drago était hors de lui. Qu'est-ce que c'est gens-là voulait à sa mère ? Elle n'avait jamais été une mangemort. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, la mère de Blaise non plus.

- Que viennent faire nos mères là-dedans ? Demanda judicieusement le black.

- C'est justement ce qu'on cherche à comprendre. On a d'abord pensé qu'ils cherchaient à vous atteindre, mais… Enfin… Blaise tu n'as…

- Jamais été mangemort ? Coupa Drago. Non, il y avait juste moi.

- Voilà, conclut le brun à lunette, donc au final on a une idée de qui, on sait quand, on sait comment mais on ne sait pas pourquoi.

- En même temps, savoir pourquoi, seul Merlin a envie de savoir, s'énerva Blaise. Franchement Potter, le pourquoi du comment je m'en contre-fou, ce que je veux c'est récupérer ma mère !

- Sans mobile, on ne peut pas avoir de preuve, sans preuve on arrête personne, justifia Potter. Même si crois-moi, si c'est gens-là pouvaient disparaitre, j'en serais tout aussi heureux.

Drago poussa un petit grognement en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Blaise s'assit gracieusement prêt de lui.

- Je suis désolé, annonça Potter, mais je vous assure qu'on fait de notre mieux !

Drago se frotta le visage dans les mains en soupirant, pendant que Blaise se levait pour raccompagner Potter à la cheminée. Alors que le brun entrait dans le petit âtre, Drago leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

- Merci quand même Potter.

L'auror hocha la tête avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de flamme verte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! On commence à découvrir par qui a été enlevé Mrs Malefoy et Mrs Zabini, mais on ne sait pas encore trop pourquoi ! La suite très vite ! En attendant pour les moins patients, vous pouvez aller lire mon autre histoire, qui est-elle terminée, "Je te jure que mon père te tuera" (une petite auto-pub ça ne fait pas trop de mal) ! Bisous bisous !_


End file.
